The present invention relates to a method and device that can serve as an energy source, for example, for carrying out a chemical reaction. More particularly the invention preferably relates to a method and device for supplying to a chemical reaction energy from an electron- and, optionally, photon-containing energy wave that is induced in one or more aggregated molecular ensembles, wherein the emission of which is stimulated from the ensembles. Stimulation can be accomplished by a wide variety of energy inputs and is preferably accomplished by photon energy, in one preferred aspect of the invention, by solar energy. The energy derived from this electron and/or photon energy wave is useful for providing energy that can be used for a large number of purposes, including: modulation of signals in circuits used for communication purposes (in the broadest sense), e.g., in optical fibers, electronic conductors or radio transmission systems; performing as an energy conversion device, e.g., as a photovoltaic energy converter; and preferably performing chemical reduction reactions, by themselves, or in favorably shifting or driving the energy equilibrium of other types of chemical reactions. The aggregated molecular ensembles themselves, although differing from a laser by virtue its production of, inter alia, a charge transfer rather than merely light, can be employed in virtually all of the same fields in which a laser is utilized, such as communications, data storage, etc.
The present invention involves carrying out a chemical reaction by supplying energy to one or more reactants by a mechanism or process denominated as Electron Polarization Wave Amplified by Stimulated Emission of Radiation(EPWASER is an acronym). The process, which results in the formation of an electron-containing energy wave in aggregated molecular ensembles, is summarized as follows, with respect to one type of suitable molecule, for example, but not limited to chlorophyll. A quantum mechanical model shows that in certain closely associated groups of molecules, like chlorophyll, light absorption can lead to electron transfer between adjacent molecules. This type of inter-molecular electron transfer will populate a metastable state such as the chlorophyll triplet state, which is normally spin-forbidden in isolated molecules. Successive photon induced electron transfers can thus create a localized population inversion. In the stimulated emission process, electrons return to the ground state of an adjacent molecule. This occurs because the decay of the triplet state is spin-forbidden within a given molecule. The EPWASER process results in the wave-like movement of electron-hole pairs (and optionally photons) which sum up or collate the energy stored in the entire molecule ensemble.
The energy charges produced by EPWASER action can be used in an endless number applications, including the participation in chemical reactions, such as water splitting, which require more energy than is available in a 1.8 eV photon (visible light). The EPWASER process mechanism represents, according to one embodiment of the invention, a practical approach to high efficiency solar-powered decomposition of water. The EPWASER effect can be produced not only in solid state, but also in vitro, and can serve as the basis for a practical solar energy converter, in general.